


Sweep Me off My Feet

by fandomfrolics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy takes Steve up on the roof for a little lunch. Things don't go <em>quite</em> as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweep Me off My Feet

Steve Rogers has been punched, kicked, shot, stabbed, strangled, and even frozen. Despite surviving all of the above, he knew he was by no means invincible. But, as he plummeted from the roof tower to the streets a long way off down below, he found himself thinking wryly that somehow, he never thought _this_ would be what killed him.

\---

_One hour earlier_

Steve let the door behind him fall shut as his eyes scanned the rooftop for the man he was supposed to be meeting. Instead he found—

“Darcy?”

“Hey, Steve!” Darcy greeted, bouncing forward. She was bundled up in a thick blue sweater and a pair of _very_ tight-fitting jeans that couldn’t possibly be comfortable, though he could see why she wore them. He cleared his throat and pulled his gaze up off her ass and onto her face before she could notice.

“You’re not Sam,” he said dumbly.

“No, but I can see how you’d make that mistake.”

Steve just continued to stare at her and she sighed. “No, I’m not Sam and no we will not be doing trust falls. Mostly because I can’t really fly because Tony _still_ refuses to give me that jetpack I asked for. Jeez, you’d think the guy doesn’t trust me to be safe with it or something—”

“Darcy,” Steve interjected, knowing she could go off down that tangent for awhile.

“Oh, right, sorry.” She shook her head, as if trying to rid it of all thoughts of jetpacks and untrusting Tony Starks and Steve smiled a little to himself. “Anyway, yes, well so Sam never actually called you up here. It was all part of my clever ruse.” She twined her hands together, twisting and turning her entangled fingers. “My clever ruse to seduce you, Mr. Rogers,” she murmured throatily. “Oh, ew,” she said, dropping the voice and wrinkling her nose. “I just realized what that sounds like. Ugh, I definitely do _not_ have a Mr. Rogers kindly neighbor kink. And that does _not_ help,” she said, picking at his sleeve. “Why are you wearing a cardigan anyway?”

“Jumping off rooftops can get cold!” he said defensively.

Darcy raised an eyebrow. “And you thought a cardigan would help?”

Truthfully, Steve had come straight up here from the middle of a TV marathon with Nat and he’d sort of been hoping he could talk Sam out of practicing falling into each other’s arms. But he wasn’t about to tell Darcy that.

“You were going to play hooky, weren’t you?” Darcy asked shrewdly.

 _Dammit_. “I would never!” he shot back. “Captain America doesn’t play _hooky_. Why, back in the 40s, we never even had a term for it, we were all that good. We showed up to all our lessons and we—what are you doing?”

“’The term ‘play hooky’ was first recorded around 1848’,” Darcy recited. She held her phone out to him and Steve briefly glanced at it before he puffed out his chest and planted his hand square on the middle of it.

“Well I don’t know about _those_ kids but us Brooklyn boys, we never did none of that.” He took his hand from his chest and wagged a finger at Darcy instead. “You kids nowadays with your smartphones and your smart answers – having all that information at the tip of your finger is why the youth of America are as insolent and ungrateful as they are.”

“Uh huh.” Darcy slid her phone back into her pocket. She hooked an arm through his and tugged him forward. “Well, come on you paragon of virtue. I made lunch.”

Steve went willingly to the blanket she’d set out, grinning widely. But when Darcy turned back to him, he schooled his features into something stern and said, “Back in my day, we never had lunch,” and this time when Darcy burst out laughing, he let the smile stay.

It was all going great until Darcy, in the infinite wisdom of someone who’d had about three-quarters of a bottle of wine, decided it would be fun to walk to the side of the roof and peer over the edge. Steve followed along because the city beneath them really was a sight to behold and also Darcy smelled good.

“Did you give me some of Thor’s mead?” he asked suddenly. He really didn’t remember his head feeling this fuzzy earlier today.

“Mead,” Darcy replied, flapping her hand, “craft beer. Same thing.”

Steve resisted the urge to clap a hand over his eyes. Instead he heaved a great sigh and leaned his side against the balcony railing. He had to admit, the feeling the mead had left him with was rather pleasant – a warm buzzing beneath his skin and a weird floatiness in his chest.

Or maybe, he thought, as Darcy leaned forward, glancing up at him through her eyelashes, that was just the company.

\---

“Friend Steven,” Thor shouted over the roaring wind, “are you alright?”

Steve had to swallow hard before he could speak. “Just swell,” he replied at the same volume. “I appreciate the catch, though.”

“It is of no concern.” Thor touched them down gently on the roof. “I am just glad my fair Jane had requested I watch over you.”

“She _what_?”

“Oh my god!” Steve got barely a second’s warning before Darcy landed on him. “You’re alive!”

Steve patted her back reassuringly, then let her run her hands over him when she released him from the hug. Finally satisfied that he was, indeed, alive, she threw her hands into the air.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like that!” she wailed.

“Oh?” Steve said, arching an eyebrow. “You mean you _weren’t_ supposed to knock me off the roof with your boobs when you tried to kiss me?”

“Hey,” Darcy shot back. “That wouldn’t have been a problem if you didn’t have sizable boobs of your own.” She poked his pecs. “Normally there’s more than enough room for my girls!”

“Uhh,” Thor started, backing away. “I think I shall be going now.” And with a quick twirl of his hammer, he was airborne.

“Thanks, Thor!” Darcy called after him.

They watched him shrink into the distance. Steve was going to have to hunt him down later and find out just what Jane was playing at.

“Ugh,” Darcy said and Steve turned back to her to find she’d collapsed onto her butt. She folded her legs under her, looking utterly mournful.

Steve peered down at her. “So how was it supposed to happen?” he asked, cocking his head.

She looked up at him. “What?”

“Whatever you planned.” He kneeled down in front of her, holding her gaze. “How was it supposed to happen?”

“I dunno!” She flapped her hand. “We were gonna eat and chat and _maybe_ get a little drunk and okay I’m sorry about that but I was _really_ nervous and I thought it might help and well, I didn’t want to drink _alone_. And then we were gonna look into each other’s eyes and you were going to put your weird disproportionately small hands on my face and you were…” She trailed off as Steve’s ( _perfectly_ -sized) hand gently caught her chin. “You were…”

“I was what?” Steve whispered, leaning forward until he was a hairs-breadth away.

“You were going to kiss me,” she breathed.

And so he did soft and slow, just a gentle touch of his lips against hers that still somehow managed to make his head spin.

“Like that?” he murmured, pulling away just enough to run his gaze over her whole face.

“Yeah,” Darcy replied, her eyes still shut. And when they fluttered open, Steve saw them snap into focus right before Darcy pounced on him.

Thor was not quite as pleased at having to catch them both not to many minutes later, especially in their varying states of undress.

“Stark should really have more than a thin rail up here,” he grumbled, dropping them both with a lot less care than before. “And until that happens, I would suggest the two of you take your activities downstairs.”

“Great suggestion, Thor,” Darcy chirped, her eyes flicking not-too-subtly to Steve’s crotch. “We’ll just go do that.” And with Thor’s laughter ringing in their ears, she grabbed Steve’s arm and led him off the roof.

On the elevator this time.


End file.
